


无名

by Fernwehpence



Category: Original - Fandom, 原创 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 年上, 父子 - Freeform, 耽美
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fernwehpence/pseuds/Fernwehpence
Summary: 耽美年上父子文
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	无名

Chapter1

乌云密布的天空下着雨，他在小径的中央，衣衫不整，狼狈不堪，目光所及之处，是不远处那一颗凋零的树， 冬日的寒风凛凛，吹起了他的带着点点血迹和污垢的衬衣。 

那少年面色苍白，嘴角的血迹给他的脸增添了一抹妖冶，左眼有些淤青，白色的衬衣上的鲜红像是呼之欲出一般，勾人摄魄。

下着雨的小路上行人稀少。半天也见不到一个人影。对面走来了两个人，对他侧目。

“那小孩儿没事儿吧？估计是被打了吧。大冷天的穿成那样，还浑身是血，要不要报警啊？”  
“别多管闲事儿，赶紧走了，别看了。”

被路人议论着的主角步伐蹒跚着，发红的眼睛望着前面的路，突然眼神一晃，倒了下去。

林念躺在被雨水打湿的地面上，半张脸和淤青的左眼隐没在了黑暗中。不远处那棵凋零的树， 疼痛着，绝望着，在风雨中瑟瑟发抖。嘴里喃喃的呜咽着什么。

他就是那颗凋零的树，在漫长的求索和等待中寻着一片温暖，然后期盼着有一天在在得到回应时焕然新生，夏至一般的开满绿油油的枝叶。

不知过了多久，一个熟悉的脚步声越来越近，一个身材高大的男人映入了林念的视线。那人俯身抱起了林念，满身污垢的林念弄脏了男人价值不菲的西装。男人像是毫不在乎一般, 一直走向了不远处停着的一辆车。男人眉头紧皱，但抱着林念的手强壮，充满了力量。林念试图挣扎了一下，可是浑身一点力气都使不上来，于是便既来之则安之的靠在男人怀里，仰着头望着男人充满男人味儿的下颚线。在捕捉到了男人怀里那一丝温暖的气息后，林念便眼一闭，昏了过去。

林念是被车外的鸣笛声吵醒的。林念觉得浑身上下的骨头都在叫嚣着疼痛。身上盖着毛毯，他挣扎的坐了起来，闻到了前面飘来的淡淡烟草味儿。车窗外已近黄昏，外面的枫叶洒满了人行道，在路灯的照射下，被雨水打湿的落叶和灯光融为了一体。

前面发生了事故，车子都被堵在了路上。已是深秋，林念上身只有件衬衫，他双手抱紧了自己，打了一个冷颤。突然前面扔过来了一个外套，上面还有着男人抱起他时弄脏的痕迹。外套上面有着男人的味道，林念一直对气味很敏感。林念也说不上来那是什么味道，但男人身上的气味让他很安心，一时让他忘记了身上的痛。

林念抱着男人的外套，男人探视的视线从后视镜里望了过来，一手夹着烟搭在半开的车窗上，一手搭在方向盘上。

“穿上。”男人命令道。可能是堵车的原因，男人眉目间满是不耐烦。

林念听话的穿上了男人的外套，声音有些怯怯的说：“谢…谢谢，爸爸。”

周野在听到了爸爸这俩个字后看了眼后视镜，便瞧见在他的外套下男孩瘦小的身体，清秀的脸上因为带着伤，看了让人怜爱。男孩像是感受到了视线一般，抬头望向前面，在看到男人的眼睛后，又匆忙低下了头，避开了视线。周野抽了口烟，扶着方向盘撇开了视线。

不知道什么时候林念在车上就又昏睡了过去。

“下车，到了。”周野刚打开车门，林念打开安全带便急忙下车，后腿刚迈出车，腿一软，整个人就要向前倒去，以一个脸朝地的方式摔在了地面上。周野啧了一口，关上车门。弯腰捞起林念，一只手把林念扛在肩上就往地下车库的电梯口走去。

“放…放我下去…我会自己走。”林念头朝下被周野扛在肩上，憋红了脸。

周野没理他，径自扛着林念进了医院。

黑通通的医院天台上，周野默默的点燃了一支烟。男人略带阴戾的眼睛沉浸在慢慢升起的烟雾里，像是黑暗中蛰伏歇息的兽类。突然手机响了起来。周野接了电话，对面的声音传了过来：“查到那人叫沈江华，林念的数学老师，听说林念…”

“周野，这件事儿吧，不能闹的人尽皆知，你知道的，你算是公众人物…”

“你愿意告他，但是你愿意看到过几天的娱乐小道消息说你儿子被一中学老师殴打猥亵的新闻么？就算你不在乎，林念他还小，他以后怎么出去见人？”

“况且我们查了，附近没有监控，拿不到证据，就算弄到法庭上也很难定罪……”

周野抽了口烟，眼神越加阴沉了起来。

林念是周野半年前刚刚相认的儿子，至少DNA鉴定上是这么说的。周野19岁时在拳击职业联赛夺冠后一夜成名后就有陌生人的电话，说他已经有了个快四岁的儿子。虽然他十四五岁时便有了夜生活，爱玩了些，但每次都会戴套注意安全。

所以周野一开始是不相信的，但还是去了约定好的咖啡厅和那人见面，但等了一下午也没等到人。后来又觉得可能哪个和他上过床的女人想钱想疯了来诈骗又没那个胆子。再后来，十几年后他的儿子就找上门来了。

现如今周野已经退出了职业拳击手的行业，但仍人气不减。追他的粉丝还成立了粉丝应援会，但周野不在乎这些，反而对于打扰到自己私生活的不便而感到厌烦，隐退后就销声匿迹。

周野长了一张充满男人味儿的俊脸，英挺的鼻子，刚毅的下巴，刀刻一般的面孔却因为剑眉下那双狭长而又阴戾的眼眸，使得周野平时看起来很是无情，但认真起来却又很凶戾。周野九头身，一身多年练出来的腱子肉，高大的身影走在街上很是显眼，偶尔在街上有认出他后想要签名的，都会被他冷戾的眼神吓到退避三舍。和周野玩的好的兄弟经常嘲笑他白瞎了一张好脸。

但周野这张脸在女人里面很吃香，都喜欢他这种又凶又冷的气场，争先恐后的往周野床上跑，总希望能得以窥探到这个无情男人的一丝真情流露，就算看不到得不到，能和这样的帅哥来个一夜情也是不错的。但周野的心和他的脸表里如一，对于和他上过床的或是拼死拼活想和他在一起的那些女人来说很是无情。

周野挂了电话抽完烟回来推门就看到林念靠在医院单间的床头上，伤口已被清理干净，腿部打上了固定的夹板，他鼻头通红，眼睛望着别处。

林念听到有人进来身体颤了一下，像是受了惊吓的小动物。

“爸爸…"

周野走了过去，盯着林念看了一会儿，没有说话。他宽大的手掌抚上林念的脸，捏起了林念的下巴，突然开口道：“林念，你和你的数学老师是怎么回事？”

林念惊了一下，猛的抬头望向周野的眼睛，他手指紧握着被子，由于用力能看瘦削的手臂上血管的纹路，声音颤抖只呢喃出：“我……”

“回答我的问题。”周野的声音带着怒气和不容拒绝的压迫感。

林念被迫仰着头，下巴高高抬起，眼睛浸着泪，说：“那是初中的时候，他很照顾我，像父亲一样对我好，我不知道他那样……”

像父亲一样？！周野忍着一股邪火，放开了钳着林念的手：“我出去一趟，你在这里好好呆着。”

林念突然抱住了周野的腰：“别走，爸爸，别不要我，我会很乖的，我不会再惹事，求你，求你别走。”

“我去处理件事，没有不要你，你乖乖在这里待着，我会回来接你。”

周野驱车离开了医院。

Chapter2

一盏灯微微点亮了漆黑的屋子。沈江华垂着头浑身是血的被绑在屋子中央的椅子上，他唇角裂开，脸上的镜片歪着挂在脸上，嘴里微弱的说着：“是阿念勾引我的，长的一副挨操的脸，我怎么就” 话还没说完，周野一脚把沈江华连人带椅子踹飞了几米远。

沈江华此时像是一个不折不扣的疯子，痛的龇牙咧嘴的他扯着猥琐又狰狞的脸，留着眼泪，语无伦次地继续道：“下次我可绝不会那么容易就让他跑了。勾引了我还要去勾引别的男人，明明就是想被我操的婊子，却他妈的想走，想离开我，凭什么……”

周野此时已经有了杀意。祁鸣像是感觉到了什么，突然冲了过来，拉了周野一下说：“别在这儿闹出人命，到时候不好处理。”

沈江华此时却是要作死一般，邪笑着说：“你不知道阿念他哭着挣扎的时候有多可爱，还有他后面的小穴可真是销魂，简直让人欲罢不能……”

周野此时听着沈江华的污言秽语已经被怒气烧红了眼睛，推开祁鸣就挥着拳头扑向沈江华。

沈江华已经被打的面目全非，周野被祁鸣拉起来的时候，沈江华已经躺在地上，呼吸微弱。

祁鸣怕周野在这么打下去会出人命，劝道：“他就是个疯子，还不至于脏了你的手，就到这儿吧，剩下的我来处理。”

周野去医院之前回了一趟公寓，把手上脸上溅到的血迹都洗掉，换了身衣服就去了医院。开车的时候脑子里面乱乱的全是林念，周野也不知道他什么时候开始对这个才住一起不到几个月的儿子上了心：安安静静在家看书的林念，害怕他的林念，讨好他的林念，唯唯诺诺的叫他爸爸的林念，还有今天眼角发红坐在医院床上的林念。

一想到这样的林念说那个畜生对他好的像父亲一样，他就愤怒的想要亲手杀了沈江华。

推开病房的门，林念已经睡下了，像是在做着什么噩梦，睫毛轻颤，唇部紧绷着，微微皱起的额头上覆着细密的汗珠。周野突然觉得心揪了起来。他很不喜欢这种感觉。

周野一直觉得自己这个儿子怕他，说话时不敢直视他的眼睛，在一起生活了一段时间，在他面前从来都是小心翼翼，父子二人像是熟悉的陌生人一般。

对于从未有过家，从小在孤儿院长大的周野来说，如何做一个父亲对他来说是天方夜谭。他不知道如何去和林念相处，索性请了保姆专门来照顾林念的起居，减少和林念相处机会，经常夜不归宿。

林念是在16岁的时候被一个女人送来的。那女人叫罗虹，是林念母亲的故交。林念的母亲林清澜发现自己一夜情不小心怀孕后坚持要生下林念，林清澜当时已经要奔三的人了，从未想过结婚的她想着有个孩子也是不错，但父母传统保守，无法理解，觉得她未婚先育，伤风败俗，给林家丢了脸，为此对她断绝了来往。

后来林清澜在林念4岁的时候查到得了癌症。通过各方的查询得知周野的联系方式后打了电话，但最后没有赴约。林清澜觉得林念本就是自己私心生下的儿子，他只是个提供精子的不相干的人，便没去见他。况且医生说配合治疗，她还有十来年的时间，那时候林念应该也就长大了。

林念母亲一生随心而活，原生家庭貌合神离的父母让她失望，她生性淡泊却经常追求刺激的生活。在林念15岁的时候林清澜走了。一年之后林念被罗虹带到了周野的面前，第一次见到了自己高大的父亲。

周野第一次见到林念的心情也很复杂。记得当时外面下着暴雨，一个十五六岁左右的男孩穿着校服，头发湿漉漉的，安安静静地坐在包间餐桌的对面，旁边便是那很有气质的中年女子罗虹。周野冷漠的审视着，怀疑这个脸蛋漂亮的男孩是不是自己的亲生骨肉，直到拿到DNA检查报告后，周野还是云里雾里的，觉得这个突然白来的儿子很是棘手，不知该如何相处。

林念第一次进入到父亲的住处，总觉得少了些生活的气息，以深灰色为主色调的宽阔客厅，擦的发亮的黑色大理石地板，玻璃的纯黑香木桌，浅灰色的沙发搭配简约花纹的地毯。

林念觉得自己和这里格格不入，只想回到和母亲一起居住的那个不算华丽但是很是温馨的家。只是那个家里没有了戴着高度近视镜，穿着围裙，做着黑暗料理的妈妈了。

想到这里，林念委屈了起来，但是又不敢在父亲面前失态，强忍着眼泪，一直到晚上睡在陌生的床上时，躲在被窝里面默默的掉眼泪。

林念想起母亲化疗头发块掉光的样子，想起晚上睡前，母亲拉着他的手，鲜少有温柔认真的说道：“念念，你总要长大，每个人的人生都会经历离别与死亡，你要学会如何平和的与它相处。妈妈有和你一起生活的这几年，很幸福。”

林清澜过于理想化，她不会理解对于一个十几岁的孩子，她说的话是不会起到任何作用的，但是她觉得自己的孩子就应该像她一样，不以物喜不以己悲。

随心所欲的性格让她和父母的关系一直不亲近。高中毕业后考到了国外的一所大学，毕业后在国外工作也鲜少回家，后来突然回国在另一个城市安顿下来做产品设计，业余一直在写写小说，过的也是怡然。

后来有了林念，为了照顾孩子，辞了设计师的工作，开始边照顾林念，边写写小说，收入也是足够担负起二人的生活，但是自从得了病，治疗费用很是高昂，生活也开始变的拮据起来。

林清澜写过的一本孤独盛宴很是成功，在小说界也是小有名气。孤独盛宴讲的是一个叛逆的少女违背常理，无视世俗，离家出走后遭遇种种人情冷暖，也遇到多种多样的人，最后的结局是主角在正值盛年时，在一次旅行中消失在了一座大山里面。有的读者认为主角是自杀，有人认为主角是开始了又一次的漂泊。作者始终没有给出答案。

林清澜的所有文章都透着一种淡淡的颓然和孤寂，读完全书下来像是品了一口陈年的老茶。  
然而作者又在适当的地方突然转而疯狂露骨的描写，像是又突然被猛灌了烈酒，让人措手不及。

虽然从未出现在聚光灯下，但在粉丝的臆想下，林清澜应是个淡静典雅的美人。然而本人和作品是个两级，她确实是个美人，但是性格大大咧咧，狂妄不羁，说话直接又伤人，自私薄情，自尊心极高，独立又我行我素。

抽着烟，蓬头垢面的林清澜从书房里探出头，冲在外面用吸尘器打扫房间的林念说：“林念，我明天没时间去参加家长会，稿子这周就要交了，小编就差没拿把刀架我脖子上催更了。”

林念关了吸尘器，推开书房的门，就看到林清兰电脑桌旁的烟灰缸里堆起的烟头。

“妈，你怎么又开始吸烟了？”

林清兰边打着字边敷衍着：“没灵感，抽俩根瞬间就有了。”

“医生说了你不许在这么抽下去了！”林念说着生气的把烟盒没收了。

“好好好，知道了。”说着把兜里面的一盒烟也上交了。

十来岁的林念此时像是小大人一般说教，林清兰眯着眼睛把剩下的半截烟也戳进了烟灰缸里，摸了摸林念的头，顺了下毛，她镜片反着光，看不清表情。只看到她嘴角上扬，笑着说了声：“小大人。”

Chapter3

林念在医院的第一晚做了噩梦，很多噩梦。

梦到母亲在世时冲他发火的样子。林念小时候晚上不敢自己睡觉要妈妈陪，看书时也喜欢粘着妈妈一起看，不想让妈妈去书房写作，撒娇不让妈妈走，然后突然有一天，妈妈生气了。

“我没时间陪你做所有的事，你应该学会一个人做自己的事，不要什么事都找我！哭什么哭？就知道哭！再哭就把你丢出去！”

梦到他偷听到母亲和她的男朋友谈话：“当初就不应该把他生下来，太浪费我的时间了，一边创作一边要分精力照顾他，真的挺累的。”

又梦到沈江华，他初中时的数学老师。林念理科一直不太好，文科成绩确在年级里遥遥领先，属于偏科严重的学生了。林念单亲家庭，母亲忙碌起来顾不上他。作为数学老师的沈江华对他处处关照，班里有自习课时，便会抽空在办公给林念辅导数学。

“林念，沈老师对你好好。”林念的同桌赵堂堂羡慕的说。

“就是，只对你专门辅导数学。”坐在后排的李文峰边吃着煎饼果子边插了一句。

“可能是我偏科比较严重，沈老师实在看不过去了吧。” 林念笑道。林念心里对沈老师充满了敬重和喜爱。对于一个十几岁的孩子来说，从沈老师那里得到了从母亲那里得不到的关注和关心，他开心又感激。

“哎，我也想有和沈老师单独相处的机会哎，沈老师好帅啊……” 犯着花痴的赵堂堂就差口水没留下来了。

李文峰听到眉头抖了一下，对沈江华的敌意又上升了好几个百分点，并且不屑的轻轻哼了一声：“那你也偏偏科不就行了。”

“我爸妈会杀了我的，你也知道，我们家二老是典型的tiger parents，我可不能为了风流不要命。”

又梦到母亲确诊了癌症，庞大的治疗费压垮了妈妈高傲挺直的头颅。

又梦到在母亲去世，罗虹帮忙准备了所有的后事，那个女人光鲜背影不知不觉像是老了好几十岁。15岁的林念窥见了这个女人对母亲难以言说的爱，只是尘埃落定，死亡生生的隔开鸿沟。况且这个世界没有鹊桥。

又梦到母亲走后在罗虹家里生活的一年。罗虹的丈夫的愤怒，还有来自罗虹两个儿子的冷嘲热讽，没爹没娘说的就是林念吧。直到有一天罗虹来到林念的房间，林念看到罗虹满脸快要哭出来的歉意，然后她开口对写着作业的林念说：“念念，你想不想和你父亲生活？”

画面一转，林念又梦到初中的数学老师沈江华出现在他放学回家的路上，说好久不见要请他吃晚饭。抓着他的手腕，把他拉进车里。

画面一转，林念又看到平时一脸温柔的数学老师竟然露出恶狠狠的表情，说着他从未听过的不齿的话，试图扒掉他的衣服。林念吓得快要哭出来，试图挣扎逃走，沈江华恼羞成怒的拳头便砸在他的身上……

林念看到平日里道貌岸然的数学老师带着疯狂的满是情欲的脸压了上来…

“不要…唔…不要……”

林念盖着被子，额头上满是细密的汗珠。

“林念…林念！醒醒。” 周野坐在医院的床上，把做噩梦的林念拉进了怀里，抚上了林念柔软的头发。

“林念，你做噩梦了。”

“别怕，我在这儿。”

林念在周野怀里醒了过来。手指紧紧的抓着男人的衣服，一头埋在男人宽阔有强壮的胸前，未曾在父亲面前哭过的他，哭了。

林念最后侥幸从那辆车里逃了出来。林念当时被扇了好几个巴掌，软软的趴在后车座上，被沈江华扒开了裤子，从未被使用过的后穴根本容纳不下任何东西。沈江华之好拿着护手霜一股脑的倒在手上，涂在后穴处。在试图把手指挤进他的后穴时，林念便拼尽全力踹向他的脸，在沈江华痛苦的捂着眼睛时，他慌张的打开了后车门，逃走了。

沈江华对于林念来说像是父亲一样，从母亲那里得不到的细致入微的暖，在这个数学老师的身上都能得到，但是没想到对于沈江华来说，他却是那样看他的，淫靡的禁忌的，一个老师对一个学生的意淫和疯狂。昔日的暖对林念来说变成了吃人的兽，让他心惊。

林念躲在周野怀里说：“爸爸，我怕……”

林念很怕，他怕他的朋友知道，怕学校的老师们知道，怕他现在班里的同学知道。他还小，害怕的事情千千万万，但是此时在父亲的怀里，被紧紧抱着的他觉得，只要在父亲的怀里，也许所有的暴风雨都会绕过他。

“别怕，以后他再也不会出现在你面前。”周野低沉的声音传来。

林念伤好后，休息了一段时间才开始上学。因为已经是初三，快要中考，不能在拖下去。

林念洗漱完出来看见餐桌上放着黄油，烤好的面包片，煎好的鸡蛋，还有切好的水果丁。

周野已经打好了领带，坐在沙发上看着报纸。清晨的阳光刚刚好透过窗照在沙发上，林念眯着眼睛喊了声：“爸爸，早上好。”

“早。”周野放下报纸，说：“今天我送你上下学。把早饭吃了，我们一会儿出发。”

“嗯！”林念刚刚其实还在纳闷周野为什么早晨七点多在沙发上看报纸，原来是在等他起床。想到今天是第一次爸爸送我去上学，林念觉得有股暖流就这么涌进心脏。

车子一直开到了林念初中的门口，林念刚下车，就被不远处的穿着校服的一个男人喊住了，是林念的同班同学。

“林念！你终于来上课了。”曹乐笑着跑了过来。

“早！你等我一下。”林念回头冲车里的周野说：“爸爸，上班注意安全！我去班里啦。”

“嗯，放学在这里等我。”说着拉上车窗开走了。

“那是你爸啊，我还以为是你哥呢，好帅。你们家基因真好。话说你这么长时间没来学校，班上暗恋你的那群小女生都快坐不住了。”曹乐人如其名，乐观主义的接班人。而且和班里同学的关系都处的很好，典型的男版交际花。

林念到了班里就发现自己的座位的书桌里放着用小巧可爱的礼物袋包装好的糖果，浅蓝色的丝带上还夹着卡片，上面写着：“祝康复。——于子瑶” 

李文峰从后面刚好看到那包糖果，戳了一下林念的后背，讪笑道：“艳福不浅啊，林念。”

李文峰和林念很是有缘，初中升高中后还是一个学校一个班。

林念无奈的把糖放回了书桌，抬头正好看到梳着高高的马尾的于子瑶在前排扭过头冲他打招呼。

于子瑶一直在追林念，班里的几个同学都知道于子瑶喜欢林念。林念对此比较困扰，拒绝了于子瑶，但是于子瑶一直没死心。于子瑶长的很是可爱漂亮，性格又活波，很受男生欢迎，但独独对林念感兴趣。

虽然林念没谈过恋爱，但读的书多，简爱，飘，伟大的盖茨比，等等。由于母亲的原因，林念心智比较早熟，对于爱情，母亲林清澜说过：“人们所谓的爱只是一种迫使动物繁衍的化学反应。这种化学反应会慢慢消失，然后使人陷入破裂的婚姻。我的父母便是如此。而你也会步入后尘。” (From Rick and Morty, Rick said: Listen Morty, I hate to break it to you, but what people called love is just a chemical reaction that compels animals to breed. It hits hard, then it will fade away, leaving you stranded in a failing marriage. Break the cycle, Morty, rise above. Focus on science.)

林念没有完全能够理解母亲的悲观爱情观，源自林念从未对女生起过那所谓的青春懵懂的恋爱化学反应。况且自从沈江华的事情以来，林念对于来自他人的喜爱莫名戒备了起来。

于子瑶的追求对于林念来说是个麻烦。于子画是于子瑶的哥哥，是高中部一年级的学生。在一次放学后，于子画带着俩个人把林念堵在楼梯口威胁：“喂，你离我妹妹于子瑶远点，听到没？”

于子画一米八几的个子，是学校的高中部篮球队的人，因为经常在外面打球，浑身小麦色的肌肉很是健壮。而林念一米七几的身高，经常在室内活动的他皮肤白白的，和于子画比起来很是瘦弱。看起来像是校园霸凌的场面让几个放学下楼的同学绕道而行。

“你可能是误会什么了，我没有和于子瑶来往。”

“你最好是没有，不然有你好果子吃。总之，不管我妹怎样，你都不准和她交往，知道了吧？”

林念不想惹麻烦，苦笑道：“嗯，我知道了。”

于子画看林念乖乖的样子，不打算继续为难他。拿起篮球，冲后面站着的俩人道：“走了，打篮球去了。”

远远的还能听到他们议论：“没想到你妹妹居然喜欢那种小白脸。”“还别说，长得确实有几分姿色，比你妹妹都漂亮。”“哈哈哈， 你不会好这口吧？”“去你妈的胡说。”

林念虽然才16岁，但已出落的很是俊俏。浅褐色的瞳孔，粒粒分明长而微卷的睫毛，挺直的鼻梁，侧看时细长的脖颈和下颚的线条很是优美，妥妥的美少年。

不过自从楼道警告事件后，林念对于子瑶的热情只觉得麻烦，便能躲就躲。林念只想安安静静地过完初中，安安静静地做他喜欢的事。比起女孩子，书和写作更能让他感到愉悦。

林念和他母亲一样，很喜欢写作。可能是遗传了母亲的基因，对文字很敏感，写作时的用词不像是只有初三水平的孩子。林念经常会写一些自编的温馨童话小故事，偶尔也会写一些散文随笔，多是些伤春悲秋的段子，和林念多愁善感的性子很吻合。林念母亲的故交罗虹看过一些林念写的东西，觉得很有天赋，作为出版社的编辑，还向林念抛过橄榄枝，登过一些林念写的小短文。

Chapter4

“我说，人家美女追你你就从了呗。”李文峰怂恿道。

“要从你去从。”林念边说边把一颗糖扔了过去，这个角度看起来是照脸扔的。李文峰手脚灵活的一把接住冲着他脸部飞来的“横祸”说了声谢谢。

李文峰调笑说：“我倒是想啊，人家美女看不上我。”李文峰初中的时候没长开，眼睛不大，还带着厚厚的眼镜片，看起来很是不起眼。不过升高中后便长开了，身高突飞猛进，还换了隐形眼镜，颜值已然今非昔比。

“这么快就把你女神赵堂堂给忘了？”

“这不没追到啊……啧，能不能不揭伤疤啊！” 李文峰没追上赵堂堂，告白失败，爱而不得，况且赵堂堂去了别的高中，林念也不知二人还有没有联系。

“林念！”

林念和李文峰双双回头，便看到于子瑶隔着大老远就要跑过来。

李文峰见机冲林念眨了眨眼睛说：“不打扰，哥们儿先走了。”拍了下林念的肩膀，头也不回的逃离现场。

于子瑶穿着改短了的校服裙，画着淡妆，气喘吁吁的问道：“你放学走的好快，想问你周末有没有时间。我哥在体育馆打篮球赛，要不要一起去看？”

“不了，我周末有事。”林念突然想起了林子瑶的哥哥，要是真的和林子瑶一起去看了篮球赛，可能放学后又会被堵在楼道里面被警告吧。

“那你一会儿有没有时间啊？我想去尝尝学校附近新开的那家奶茶店，听说他们家新推出的奶盖很好喝哎。”

“抱歉，我爸爸来接我，我就不去了。”

一路听着于子瑶说着话，一路走到校门口，就能看到停到路边熟悉的车子。

“我看到我爸爸的车了，我先走了。还有，谢谢你的糖。”林念善意的笑了下。

林念笑起来有小小的梨涡，于子瑶一时看呆了一俩秒，回了回神说：“一点小心意。班里的同学听说你摔到了腿，都很担心。”

“不是什么大不了的伤，就是扭伤而已。那我先走了。”

“嗯，拜拜，明天见，林念！” 于子瑶望着林念的背影，脸上的笑意渐渐退去。

周野坐在驾驶位上，车窗大开，正好看到林念从校门口走了出来，便熄灭了手头的烟。

周野把林念送回家后接了个电话，就又出门了。林念一个人吃过李婶做的饭后就回房间开始写作业。李婶是周野请来给林念做饭的一个五十多岁的阿姨。李婶做完饭后收拾了一下厨房就走了。林念写完作业后已经快10点了，外面的雨下的很大，周野还是没有回家，想着可能是和以前一样，应该是在外面留宿了吧。

林念收拾了一下课本，带着需要换的睡衣，就去浴室洗澡了。林念的房间不是主卧，没有配备浴室。林念脱了衣服进了浴室，开始往浴缸里面放热水，打算泡个热水澡。林念站在花洒下面清洗自己的时候，突然周野就闯了进来。

周野喝的有些多，本来想着就住在吃饭的那家酒店，但一想到林念，便改了主意，找了代驾把自己送回家。自从林念遇到了那样的事，周野便一改从前，每天接送林念上下学，并且尽量不在外留宿。

周野回家后急着上厕所，解了领带便推开卫生间的门就进去了。然后就看到了林念站在花洒下面，背对着他。灯光下白皙又修长的少年的身体就那么闯入里周野的眼前，修长的脖颈再往下面就能看到性感的蝴蝶骨，细瘦的腰部下面是圆滚滚的屁股。仿佛全身的脂肪都长到了那里。

林念听到推门声便惊的回头，就看到周野穿着一身西装站在门口。可能是吓了一跳，脚下一滑，往后就要倒了下去。不过迎来的不是冰冷的地板，而是一个带着酒精味儿还有外面寒气的怀抱。花洒下面的俩个人，一个羞的满脸通红，一个西服被水淋了个浸透。“怎么这么不小心。”

林念推开了周野站直了身体说了声谢谢。等林念回过神，周野已经走了出去关好了门，顿了顿，说：“下次洗澡记得锁门。”

周野回到卧室换下湿透了的西服，脑海里林念裸体的样子挥之不去，湿漉漉的黑发下白皙修长的脖颈，细长的双腿上面丰满的臀部，还要刚刚接住他时温热的手感，又想起来今天在校门口林念笑起来带着一股少年的鲜活朝气的样子，周野突然觉得自己的酒醒了一半。

林念因为这一出，没有泡澡，洗完后就换上了睡衣进了卧室。林念觉得羞愧不已，抱怨自己怎么总是在周野面前出丑，还又把父亲昂贵的西装弄湿了。外面下起了雨，林念躺在床上，心脏扑通扑通的跳个不停，可能还没从刚刚差点摔倒的惊吓里缓过来。

第二天早上，周野一早就出门了，林念没见到父亲，只看到了在一楼等候孙盛楠。

“林念，周总让我从今天开始负责送你上下学。以后多多指教。‘’ 孙盛楠是周野的一个秘书，林念见过几面。

“谢谢，以后麻烦您了。‘’林念笑着回答，低头转身时眼里却可怜的像被抛弃在路边的小猫。

原来只在昨天送我上下学啊，林念心里落寞的想着。不过他不能抱怨，也不敢抱怨，毕竟周野的工作很忙。

小时候林清澜忙，吼过他，说他太粘人，长大后林清澜说他要成熟，不能给别人添麻烦。后来林清澜走了，在罗虹家里住了一年，罗虹的儿子秦非说他是他家里的麻烦。林念不想再成为一个麻烦，更不想成为周野的麻烦。

林清澜带给林念的一个小小的家，然后又要中途退出，小小的林念不懂，不理解，后来懂了生死由命，离别乃世间常情。

林清澜很少把林念当作孩子，大部分都如同对待和她对等的理性的成年人一样和林念相处。林念其实会偷偷羡慕别家的小孩。看着被父亲举高高，冲母亲撒娇要糖吃的孩子，林念幻想着从未出现过的父亲，沉浸其中。

林念是没有安全感的。他是懦弱的，胆小的，卑微的，敏感的，忧郁的，以最不起眼的方式龟缩在他自己的壳里，靠舔舐自己得到温暖。


End file.
